


star wars

by squishyserpent



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, M/M, rhodetony, slight mention rhodes+tony, thorbruce, thruce
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-19 21:27:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17009529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squishyserpent/pseuds/squishyserpent
Summary: Thor and Bruce reconvene two days after Thanos' snap rocked the entire world. Thor, grieving and completely hopeless, doesn't know what else he has left in life. Bruce helps him realize, maybe not everything was lost.





	star wars

**Author's Note:**

> I know thorbruce stans, at least me, have been starving for some content, so I decided to provide. Let me know what you think, okay? I love feedback!

“You should have gone for the head.”

Thor jolted in his sleep and sat upright, banging his head on a lamp in the process. Mumbling a curse under his breath, he rubbed his forehead and looked around him, momentarily forgetting where he was. Cold clung to his body as he woke up, leaving him to realize that he had fallen asleep on a bench in the Avengers compound. The bench was cushioned, but it might as well be made of rock, considering his back was stabbed with aches.

Thor stood from the bench, now realizing he didn’t have any shoes on. The sun had not yet risen beyond the glass windows of the compound, but the sky had begun to brighten to a steely gray. Thor ran a hand through his mussed hair and shuffled over to the coffee machine in the large conference room he had fallen asleep in. Thor did not prefer coffee, especially not as much as Tony. Thor has witnessed Tony chug an entire pitcher of coffee in less than 20 seconds. Thor could only take a few sips at a time.

Thor stared at the coffee machine, trying to remember the rushed directions Bruce had given him a long time ago...probably right around the time of Ultron.

Bruce; he grimaced. It had been two days since the snap, and Thor hasn’t talked to him since then. Even on the day of the snap, they only exchanged small glances, each busy with the battle. But after the battle, something twisted in Thor’s chest whenever he saw Bruce. Whenever he thought about him. When they were both fighting Hela in Sakaar, he had a warm churn in his chest whenever Bruce was there. It had just...happened while they were there. It was different than when they were on Earth, at least now.

But now, he felt something dark, buried deep within him, twist and pull whenever he saw Bruce. He wasn’t very good at hiding it. He still wasn’t sure what it was, which was even more frustrating. He just knew that he couldn’t meet Bruce’s eyes; he had sat alone on the hovercraft ride back to the Avengers compound. 

Thor, who had given up on his pursuit of coffee, settled with a glass of milk, sighing as he sat back on the bench. His thoughts veered away from the events of the past week, and he tried to focus on something else, anything else.

His mind went blank. What else did he have?

Thor’s mind ventured far in the recesses of his mind, starting to mimic the darkness of the early morning. Thor could practically see Heimdall in front of him, a blade piercing through his chest as he wheezes out a final breath. He felt blood running thick in his throat as Loki’s blue-hued corpse fell to the cold, wet ground. Sweat began to prickle at the back of his neck as he remembered the memory he had spent the last two days trying to repress.

Stormbreaker had been lodged right below Thanos’ neck, wedged into his chest. Thor still remembered the naive rush of exacted revenge he had felt as his hammer honed in on him, the sole entity of his suffering. His people, the people he had saved from a crumbling Asgard, were killed mercilessly at the hand of this one being before him. The pounding satisfaction and grief he had felt made his way back into his chest, rawer now as he brooded.

Just as Thor believed the damage Thanos had done could be repaired, just as he had let a shred of relief sink into him, Thanos let the same victorious satisfaction slip into his eyes.

“You…” Thanos had croaked, his chest rising with confidence with each breath.

“You should have gone for the head.” Thanos had let an inkling of a smile creep onto his face before snapping his fingers.

Thor felt a wave of fear, or something pertaining to that, seep into him, making him hot with sweat and cold with grief and shame. Waves of people had died due to his mistake. For all he knew, Jane Foster could have been among the many people who died two days ago.

Had he plunged Stormbreaker into Thanos’ skull, the entire world would not be falling apart at the seams as it currently was.

That’s why he couldn’t talk to Bruce, he realized. He was ashamed of himself. Bruce didn’t know about what had occurred between him and Thanos, how the final blow had been dealt.

Thor jumped at a sudden noise, and let Stormbreaker glide to his hand. He saw a silhouette standing at the door. His arm cocked in the direction of the intruder, his fingers ready to release his grip on his hammer. The silhouette reached out an arm in the darkness of dawn, and flicked the light switch. Thor’s eyes adjusted, and he saw who was standing before him.

Bruce.

Thor felt that uncomfortable swell in his chest again, now aware that his pride was his true enemy.

Bruce was wearing a simple pastel T-shirt, bearing a circular ship with a dark figure in a mask with some kind of ventilation mask standing in front of it. Bruce caught Thor frowning in confusion at the shirt.

“It’s from Star Wars. It’s a really popular movie series on Earth.” Bruce explained, kneading the shirt with his fingers.

Thor felt a wave of shame as he remembered how he had ignored Bruce in the two days they had been on Earth.

“W-what are you doing here so early?” Thor asked, his voice hoarse from lack of use.

“I came to see if Tony had sent any sort of message to us yet. I told Rhodes I’d check for him today.”

Thor did remember Rhodes coming into the compound yesterday, in between his naps. Rhodes was waiting in one of the rooms, around the many screens where messages and dispatches of a similar sort are sent. He had began the day sitting at a swivel-chair, but by the end of the day he was anxiously pacing. His brow had been creased with worry. Thor had never seen that kind of expression on his face before.

“Bruce.”

“Thor.”

Each said each other’s name at the same time, each turning to look at their feet, abashed. Bruce nodded and let Thor speak first.

“I haven’t spoken to you since Sakaar...and I’m very sorry about that. My mind hasn’t been in its rightful place for a while, and I shouldn’t have ignored you because of it.” Thor admitted, letting himself sit at the bench again.

“I could tell something was up; you’re not...very good at hiding it.” Bruce sighed, sitting beside him and waiting for him to elaborate.

“What happened with Thanos...I was the last person to face him. It was my purpose to save everyone...and I failed. Thanos even knew it. I let him win, and I let everyone die. Had it been you to face him last, I’m sure you could have come up with some way to defeat him, what with all of your….” Thor paused, forgetting the right word.

“PhDs?” Bruce finished with a small smile, earning him a nod from Thor.

“Thor. You’re putting the weight of the world on your shoulders. You may not be human, but you still can’t face everything alone. You can’t put the blame on yourself. Gods aren’t invincible.” Bruce stated, with an unprecedented level of calmness.

Thor felt something in him collapse. Maybe it was from exhaustion, or grief, but Bruce’s words made his eyes burn with tears. Bruce immediately perked up, putting a hand on Thor’s shoulder.

“Did I say something wrong?” Bruce inquired, his hand now rubbing Thor’s shoulder as his sniffles began to turn into sobs.

“No,” Thor choked out. “You said the right thing.”

Thor continued to cry, something he hadn’t done in who knows how long. He did let a few tears fall when he was with Rabbit, but now he felt the sheer weight of what had transpired over the past week.

“Bruce, I’ve lost my brother, my father, my mother, my home, my people…” Thor’s sobs cut off the end of his sentence.

Bruce knew Thor never cried, which probably explained the momentum of his grief now. Thor had pushed and pushed away his feelings, but now they were coming full force.

Bruce moved his hand from Thor’s shoulder to his back, rubbing in slow circles. Thor’s sobs eventually subsided, and a few tears fell as the sun rose above the trees.

“Bruce. Can I tell you something?” Thor finally spoke again, wiping the eye given to him by Rabbit. He’d have to find him later to thank him for the eye.

“I feel like I have lost everything,” Thor said, pausing for a moment. “But, perhaps I have overlooked one thing.”

Thor looked to Bruce and entwined their fingers together, unsure. Bruce clasped their hands together.

Bruce smiled, giving him one of the brightest smiles he had ever seen. On Earth, he did get to witness some truly breathtaking sights, but this was definitely one of them. Now, his heart swelled inside of his chest. Thor held his breath and leaned closer to Bruce, pausing right before his lips.

Bruce wiped a drying tear from Thor’s cheek, and pressed their lips together. Bruce’s lips were incredibly soft, Thor thought. Thor inched his hand to Bruce’s neck, playing with his curls. Bruce smiled into the kiss, pecking him again before pulling back. Thor felt slightly dizzy, but leaned in again. Bruce put his finger to Thor’s lips, stopping him.

“Let’s continue this after we check if Tony sent anything.” Bruce smiled, practically glowing in the light dawn was easing through the glass windows.

Bruce got up to go to check the monitors, leaving Thor to sit and absorb what just happened. He let a prolonged breath escape him. A smile made its way onto his face, and his cold body felt warm.

Bruce came back in, a frown of dismay. Tony clearly did not leave a message. Thor felt himself frown, worrying for his friend. Bruce looked like he might cry now, his jaw clenched and brows furrowed. Thor slid a comforting arm around his shoulder as he sat back down on the bench.

“Do you want to watch Star Wars?” Thor asked.

Bruce looked at him, his small snort building to a laugh, bubbling through the whole room and sounding like music in Thor’s ears. Bruce nodded, rubbing Thor’s hair before going towards the TV.

Each of them may have experienced insurmountable loss following Thanos’ attack, but they gained each other in the end.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed it! Let's hope that we get thorbruce content in the next Avengers movie! :)!!


End file.
